Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi of Rapture
by dragonsong2795
Summary: Challenge by Triforce Guardian, during the mission to Wave Naruto and Hinata are swept away in by the river and wake later to discover a sea cave, when they explore the cave they find a Metal sphere. Activating the sphere Naruto and Hinata descend into the dark depths of Rapture and find out the Truth behind Orochimaru's madness. Strong Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke Bashing. HIATUS
1. Washed Away

_Triforce Guardian issued a challenge about a Bioshock/Naruto crossover and after reading the challenge and playing the game I decided to give it a go, it may be a bit fast-paced and I apologize but I'm trying not to spend too long on the first part which is the entry into Rapture. Later chapters will be slower and more paced to make the character development more natural._

Key

**Rapture (Raptures name and the name of Original Jutsus/Plasmids created for this story)**

_'Thoughts/Reading'_

_**"Kyūbi Talking"**_

_**'Kyūbi Thinking'**_

"Speech/Video Messages"

**Chapter 1: Washed away**

Naruto doesn't have time to react before the waves overcome him and Hinata, Naruto held tightly onto the unconscious girl in his arms cursing Zabuza for knocking her out and then throwing her into the river. He could see them in the distance, Kurenai was injured and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. They hadn't noticed Naruto and Hinata being washed away. Naruto was suddenly hit on the back of his head with a log and knocked unconscious.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto wakes to find himself being held up by Hinata floating in the ocean, he can see her eyes she is clearly exhausted from holding him up above the water for some time. Naruto spots a cave and acting on instinct grabs on to Hinata and blasts chakra out of his feet propelling them to the sea side cave. Hinata faints from the feeling of his embrace but is quickly revived by the ocean water splashing on her face. Naruto and Hinata are standing in a large sea cave, with no way out they decide to walk deeper into the cave. After a few hundred feet they come to find a large metal and glass orb, surrounded by rusted metal and glowing panels.

"Come on Hinata, let's see if we can get inside it" Naruto says urging Hinata on.

"O-okay" Hinata stutters as she follows Naruto closer. They spot a opening on the side of it facing away from the entrance to the wet and murky cavern they are standing in. Naruto and Hinata get inside and before Hinata can stop him Naruto hits the glowing button opposite the opening. Suddenly the opening shuts on them and they are trapped and the metal sphere begins to descend.

Naruto and Hinata stare in awe as they descend into the depths of the ocean, as they get lower they start to see glowing coral and fish on the sea floor. Then suddenly out of nowhere a giant metal city with glass domes competing with metal towers and glowing signs appears. Naruto for once in his life is speechless at the majestic but aged beauty of the monolithic underwater city. Hinata is also speechless but part of that stems from the realization that she is in a small metal sphere with her crush, the outside view prevents her mind from going places that would cause her to faint.

As they get closer to the city they see a strange suit of armor outside of it, suddenly the armor starts moving. It's a giant pile of metal and glass with a giant drill for a right hand and a strange helmet that completely covers its face. Nearby they notice a skinny lithe female version, the people in armor wave to them and then appear to go back to repairing the city walls/dome. Naruto is slightly drooling and Hinata is worried that he is interested in the woman before he says "Man that is some cool armor, where can I get some I want a suit"

Hinata's spirits soar as she realizes that he was interested in the armor and she says "U-umm N-Naruto-kun I-I think that w-we're too y-young to wear t-that armor c-cause of I-its size"

Naruto nods and replies "Oh good thinking Hinata I didn't think of that, now that I think of it that armor would be a bit too big for me wouldn't it?" Hinata wordlessly nods and then a jarring thud echoes through the sphere as they realize that they have stopped they suddenly start rising and are now within the city.

_Entrance Hallway_

The opening reopens and they walk out in to a corridor made of metal, on the walls are some strange glowing orbs providing light in the distance is a door with a strange plane of glass next to it. Naruto and Hinata run towards the door and suddenly the glass plane lights up and they see the image of a pale man with black hair and snake like eyes.

Suddenly they hear a voice and the pictures mouth starts moving.

"To whomever finds this, my name is Orochimaru and I am one of the Sannin of Konoha. Some time ago I found references to a metal city that predates the Rikudō Sennin. A city named **Rapture**, After much searching I found this city where you now stand. I found it full of people with strange powers that were so like jutsus and yet not. I explored this city and found the lost inhabitants who had gone mad, they were named splicers and through use of these powers called _Plasmids_ they altered their minds and bodies until they couldn't be called Human anymore. I found the source of their abilities to alter their bodies in a slug called the _ADAM_ Slug, only after implanting it into my body did I find out the side effects. Only a girl of fifteen years or younger can safely have an _ADAM_ slug implanted, if they are older the body attempts to reject it and the resulting battle between the body and the slug leaves the person deformed and insane. I managed to remove the slug before that happened but unfortunately I can feel my mind slipping and I am considering things I wouldn't before. So in my final act of sanity I'm going to use **Forbidden Jutsu: Mind Wipe** to remove all knowledge of **Rapture** and its secrets from my mind. I beg of you please, kill me if you get the chance for I will have surely gone insane. This is the last will and testament of Orochimaru Akagi, Snake Sannin of Konoha. Good luck and may the Will of Fire burn brightly within you"

Hinata is shivering uncontrollably after the video ends, Naruto looks sad but determined and then he says "I will kill you Orochimaru, so you may find peace in the afterlife"

Naruto then looks at Hinata and says "But I'm probably not strong enough, I don't know what a Sannin is but they sound powerful"

Hinata nods knowing that Naruto was out of class when they covered the Sannin and says "T-they are, t-the three S-Sannin are e-equal to the H-Hokage in f-fact all t-three of them c-could be considered H-Hokage candidates or rather they w-were before O-Orochimaru went I-insane and T-Tsunade left the v-village, t-the only S-Sannin left w-who still helps t-the village is J-Jiraiya the T-Toad sage"

Naruto looks down and then suddenly brightens up and says "That means if I beat one of them I'm strong enough to be consider for Hokage, right?"

Hinata nods and Naruto jumps in the air and shouts happily and says "Yes, I'm one step closer to my dream, I wonder if I can use the powers of this City?"

Hinata's eyes widen though most people wouldn't notice and she hurriedly says "N-Naruto-kun did y-you hear t-the message f-from Orochimaru? T-those powers d-drove the p-people here insane"

Naruto nods "Yeah, I heard it, but what if I only used a couple at a time and made a limit on how many I use, that should protect me. Besides you're here, you can tell me if I'm going to far okay?"

Hinata nods and stutters out "O-okay" Naruto smiles at her causing her to blush before he goes to the door and opens it.

They walk through into a large room with a massive window on the opposite side to the door, in the middle of the room is a table with a note on it. Naruto and Hinata walk to the table and read the note

_'If you're reading this you probably got my message and decided to use the powers of the city as your own. It is safe as long as you don't implant a ADAM slug, unless you're a girl under the age of fifteen of course. I've killed all the splicers so it's safe to venture into the city but remember these basic rules. 1 Don't annoy the 'Big Daddies' those are the massive metal armored men, they protect the 'Little sisters' who have ADAM slugs. There aren't any 'Little sisters' left so that shouldn't be a problem, they are probably repairing and maintaining the city. 2 Watch out for the 'Big Sisters' they are the 'Little Sisters' that have grown up, be careful but as there are no more 'Little Sisters' they should be harmless and help the 'Big Daddies' repair and Maintain __**Rapture**__ if you are clever or friendly you may make allies of them. 3 Although I'm certain they are dead 'Splicers' may still be roaming around, same with 'Little Sisters' be careful - Orochimaru'_

Naruto stops in his reading, smiles and says "Well I guess this guy must of been a genius to figure that we would ignore the danger or he knew what Konoha Shinobi are like"

Hinata nods and says "P-probably the s-second one" Naruto nods and then reads the next bit.

_'Plasmids the special powers of the people here require ADAM to implant into your body, They run on a substance named EVE which performs a function similar to Chakra. Luckily their use doesn't affect Jutsus and tends to increase the amount of Chakra and the level of Chakra Control one possesses. One's body can handle a maximum of six simultaneous Plasmids, any more and you have to be selective otherwise you begin to lose your sanity. Tonics are similar to Plasmids but aren't active effect but passive abilities that are always active, they can make you faster, stronger, increase the powers of your senses and even affect your chakra and your ability to control it. You can have fifteen simultaneous Tonics at once anymore and you start to sicken and eventually die. Now to get ADAM there are two ways. One, if you are a girl under the age of Fifteen you can implant the ADAM slugs provided at this location to allow you to create a trickle of ADAM, by drinking blood from a dead corpse you can transform the blood into ADAM and boost your supply. Two you can find a 'Big Sister' and either kill her or befriend her and have her give you ADAM. Note if you are a girl and you choose the first option you can give ADAM to anyone with you this is the safest way, alternatively you can take some of the allies blood, transform it into ADAM and give the ADAM to them - Orochimaru'_

Naruto looks up thoughtfully and starts thinking about something intently, Hinata reads the map provided.

_'The door to the Left of this Chamber as you entered leads to Rapture at large, the Door to the Right leads to a training ground, a small armory with weaponry inside and a note explaining them, A Implantation lab where you can implant a ADAM slug, a genetics lab where you can create Plasmids and Tonics. I have left notes on the creation of both there and finally an Apartment block living quarters that can hold 40 people comfortably. I hope you find __**Rapture **__to be useful, if you go exploring, there are maps all over the place that have translated themselves into the common language that will allow you to traverse the city easily. This place is called the 'Terminus Hub' and the Hallway you entered __**Rapture**__ from is imaginatively named the 'Entrance Hallway' at the end is the Bathysphere in which you travelled to this city. Good luck and be careful - Orochimaru'_

As Hinata finishes reading she realizes that Naruto is reading over her shoulder, she almost freaks before calming down and then she asks "N-Naruto-kun what w-were you t-thinking about j-just then?"

Naruto looks at her and says "I was thinking that there is a way for us to get powerful, but it relies on you Hinata"

Hinata's eyes widen and she stammers "W-w-what?"

Naruto gives a sad smile and says "Hinata would you be willing to have an ADAM slug implanted to provide us with a source of ADAM that is safe and reliable?"

_As is my way I leave it on a Cliffhanger, please tell me what you think of the story and any ways you think I could improve it also Criticism is accepted Flames are not. Enjoy the story and check my Profile for my first Naruto Challenge, maybe you could add your own twist to it_

_dragonsong2795_


	2. Little Daddy and Big Sister?

_A Second Chapter done and dusted by the way 'E' you idea about Naruto and Hinata being Kidnapped and turned into a Big Daddy and Little Sister was epic and I'm going to work on that for a future story, but in this case I'm responding to a challenge and therefore have limitations on how Naruto gets to Rapture and Where he enters from. By the way I have several computer terminal readouts in this chapter and am providing translations for some of the term used by the machines of Rapture 'Second Level Gatherer' is a Big Sister, 'First Level Gatherer or just Gatherer' is a Little Sister, Protector is a Big Daddy and 'Alpha Series' is the first functional Big Daddy type. Note: Naruto's armor is that of a Bouncer or the iconic Big Daddy on the cover of the game. Enjoy the Story._

**Chapter 2: Little Daddy and Big Sister?**

Hinata stares at Naruto in shock and stutters "W-what?"

Naruto looks uncomfortably at Hinata and repeats himself "I said, Would you be willing to implant a ADAM slug into your body?"

Hinata's mind soars through this question and she starts thinking about it _'It's a good idea, this way Naruto-kun isn't in danger and he can get ADAM from me whenever he wants. I don't see a downside as I'm young enough to do it but what would father say and also... Wait, if I do it Naruto-kun will probably stay close to me and maybe I can become strong enough to tell him of my feelings for him, I'll- I'll do it'_ Hinata focuses on Naruto and he can see the determination in her eyes and realizes that she has come to a decision, Hinata looks Naruto in the eye and says without stuttering "I will do it, Naruto-kun I will have the ADAM slug implanted within myself"

Naruto jumps in joy and hugs Hinata, she blushes but through sheer force of will she manages not to faint. Naruto breaks the hug and runs towards the Right-hand door that leads to their personal compound. Naruto and Hinata follow the signs to the implantation lab they find a note with technical knowhow and a step-by-step instruction manual on how to implant the ADAM slug, in the middle of the room is a surgical chair with restraints showing that maybe not all subjects were willing. Naruto is surprised that he understands what Orochimaru wrote but decides not to follow up on it. Instead Naruto begins the operation, first he sedates Hinata after having her lay down on the surgical chair. He then exposes her stomach and the bottom of her ribs he can just see the bottom of her breasts. Naruto finds the bottommost point of the sternum and opens a 4 cm incision with a scalpel just below it. Finally Naruto summons up a ADAM slug and injects the symbiotic compound that will join the slug with Hinata, he then places the slug in to the incision and watches as the slug fuses with her body. Naruto watches in amazement as the incision seals itself over in a golden light and Hinata begins her final transformation.

Naruto walks out of the room and heads to the armory. when he gets there he notices a strange contraption in the corner of the room. He reads what Orochimaru has written and quickly steps into the contraption and activates it. Over the Next hour Naruto's body is transformed in a ADAM bath to make him appear physically 15 years old. His muscle bulk is increased and a personalized suit of Big Daddy (Bouncer style) armor is created and equipped on to him. Naruto staggers out, he still has his normal voice and he realizes that all the ADAM bath did was repair twelve years of neglect and malnourishment. He is now slightly over 4 inches taller than Hinata and is easily one of the tallest kids of his year-level. He realizes that he can sense Hinata and the fact that she is about to awaken so he returns to the lab.

Walking into the lab Naruto takes off his helmet and after a quick glance in the mirror which assures him his face is still the same but slightly leaner without the baby-fat and his hair has grown back past his shoulders, he looks down at Hinata and is surprised. Hinata has grown a couple of inches and her body is leaner and more muscled. Her hair has grown longer and is still the same color. Her face hasn't changed but then she opens her eyes, her eyes are still white but they have a slight glow to them.

Hinata looks up at the strange person hovering over her before she realizes that it's Naruto. the first thing she says is "How long was I out for?" Her voice is still the same.

Naruto laughs realizing why she asked and replies with "An hour, I decided to go to the armory and found a device that would transform me into a Big Daddy. I decided to use it and 'this' happened, I guess this is what my body would be like if I had grown up with parents and a normal diet, instead of the diet of a orphan with almost no money" Hinata nods agreeing with his logic and noting that Naruto appears to have gotten smarter.

Naruto then smiles and says "Looks like you were changed as well Hinata, (He thrusts his fist into the air) Yes, I just realized that I'm just a little bit closer to being Hokage" Hinata looks in a mirror and thinks that while Naruto is a little bit smarter, he is still the hyperactive kid he always was. Hinata's face shows surprise at her reflection in the mirror, her glowing eyes made her almost choke but the fact that her hair was now down past her shoulders. Hinata the activated her Byakugan and almost lost control of her emotions, where once it was difficult for her to activate now she can use it without any trouble at all and it is far more powerful. Hinata suddenly feels strange, she can feel great power and yet she knows it isn't hers..._'Wait I know this feeling, but where. Naruto! I can feel his power from the inside, so this is what it feels like to have such massive chakra. He probably can't feel mine over the raging river of his own'_ Hinata knew exactly where Naruto was and how he felt, the only possible idea for such a phenomenon would be if they were linked together somehow. The only question left was how where they linked?

Naruto smiles watching Hinata think and when she appears to be aware of everything again he says "Hinata, would you like some armor as well? Just in case there is anything dangerous around"

Hinata nods with her eyes wide in her head as she realizes that danger that she is in from not having armor like Naruto's. Naruto puts back on the strange spherical helmet with glowing glass portholes in it and then he says in a deepened voice "Come on, Hinata I'll show you the armory" Naruto walks out the room and Hinata follows him to the armory.

Walking into the armory Hinata quickly notices the strange drills on the wall and the weird syringe style weapons with glass bottles with some sort of drinking nozzle on the end of it connected to them. Hinata looks around until she spots the contraption that Naruto was armored in and walks over to it, Naruto is standing next to it reading the control panel. Naruto is wondering what the control panel is saying before it hits him and he says "Now it makes sense"

Hinata looks at Naruto sharply and asks "W-what does"

Naruto looks at her and says "The bond between us" Hinata's eyes widen as she realizes that Naruto is aware of the connection before he continues "The panel says, 'DNA Registered Protector Applicant Detected, DNA from Second Level Gatherer applicant registered, initiating Alpha Series Protector pheromone connection. Connection Functional, Modified Bouncer Class Armor created and equipped, Biological Enhancements added, Plasmid and Tonic connections added, Basic, Advanced and Classified knowledge of **Rapture** infrastructure and Inhabitants and Plasmid/Tonic creation and development added to applicants memory as well as Protector Required Knowledge. Awaiting Second Level Gatherer applicant to enter for arming and initiation' From what it says in a basic nutshell it knew that you were becoming a Big Sister from the operation I did and it paired us together and gave me knowledge of the city and how to create those Plasmid and Tonic thingies"

Hinata is confused about what Naruto just said and asks "W-why would it p-pair us t-together?"

Naruto thinks for a moment accessing the information on **Rapture** given to him by the machine and says "It seems that gatherers are normally little girls around the age of 8, in order to protect them the protector or Big Daddy was created. Normally Big Daddies aren't paired with one 'Little Sister' but all of them, but in our case Alpha Series bonding was brought back and we are bound in both life and death or I am. If I die you aren't affected by the bond, If you die so do I. This bond was originally used to keep us protectors in **Rapture** when we were sent out to repair the city which is the secondary function of both your and my 'profession'. I'm also heavy infantry for the cities army, does that clear everything up?"

Hinata nods and Naruto smile before he says "Excellent, now how about you hop into the machine and it will finish your transformation into a Big Sister or a pseudo one at least"

Hinata enters the contraption and says "Pseudo o-one?"

Naruto nods and replies "Yeah because we're only twelve we're too young to be a full Big Daddy and Big Sister so we are instead Pseudo ones that will be used for repairs and scouting outside the city instead of collecting ADAM and cleansing Rogue Splicers if any still exist. Huh I wish I was this smart in everything, oh well at least that makes it a challenge I'd hate to end up like Sasuke-teme, which is to say a stuck up know-it-all. Anyway let's get this show on the road, Activating device in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Device online" Hinata almost panics as the device shuts with her inside, but remains calm knowing the Naruto will protect her. Suddenly she falls unconscious and the process begins.

Naruto reads the device's readout _'DNA Collected - ADAM Slug Detected, Second Level Gatherer Applicant detected, Bound to Alpha Series Protector 'Naruto', Preparing Information transfer of __**Rapture **__Infrastructure, Gathering Basics and Advanced theory and Second Level Gatherer Weaponry and Extraction Skills. Knowledge Transfer complete, Biological Enhancements not required, Plasmid and Tonic Slots created, Modified Second Level Gatherer Armor forging and Equipping complete, Process complete Time elapsed 1 Hour 2 Minutes 35 Seconds. Unsealing Second Level Gatherer 'Hinata' from Armament Station Alpha'_ Naruto shakes his head as he realizes that he has been standing there for over an hour reading the readout and reviewing what he knows, He know how to wield the Drills and the Rivet guns which are the only functional weapon/tools other then the Big Sister Extractors and Blunt implements gathered from Debris and Trash Piles. Apparently the Drills can be used in conjunction with chakra to enhance the attack power of the drill or add special effects like an electrical charge of inflammation of the target.

Naruto also discovered that his and Hinata's armor is made of one-way chakra conducting metal that allows the wielders chakra to escape but prevents external chakra from entering, it also insulates and protects best against Lightning and Water jutsus and worst against Earth jutsus. The armor is okay against Wind and Fire jutsus but prolonged exposure or weathering powerful jutsus of these two elements is not recommended for safety reasons.

The Armament Station opens up and Hinata walks out in her Modified Armor. Naruto notes how the armor like his is brand new and was created just today for their personal use. Hinata is nearly overwhelmed by the amount of information that was provided to her in the Armament Station, she turns towards Naruto and nods.

Suddenly both Hinata and Naruto hear a noise outside, Naruto grabs a drill from the rack and Hinata grabs a Extractor (A/N The Syringe devices the Big sister wear, I don't know if they have a name but 'Extractor' fits perfectly don't you think?) and they run towards the central chamber where the noise came from, they run in and see a Big Sister standing there.

The Big Sister looks at them both and takes off her helmet, she is a red-haired woman who has similar features to Naruto. She smiles and says "My name is Kyuumi Uzumaki, Which one of you is Naruto?"

Naruto replies "I am"

Kyuumi smiles and says "Nice to meet you, you may not know this but, I am your mother's sister and your aunt"

Naruto falls to his knees and shouts "WHAT"

_Just to keep things interesting an Uzumaki in Rapture already, bonus points to those of you who figure out how an Uzumaki got to Rapture. To make a point of it Hinata and Naruto are a Pseudo Big Daddy/Sister which means they aren't as strong as a full Big Daddy/Sister and are in the process of growing into one. They will obtain full status in Shippuden when they are 15-17 years of age. Please Review and leave an honest Opinion on what you think of the story, Before anyone asks this story is somewhat AU (Obviously) and they will return to the surface either next chapter or chapter four, just in time for the battle on the bridge, Team 8's presence on the mission will be explained next chapter as well as the Uzumaki(s?) in Rapture._

_dragonsong2795_


End file.
